Toa (Coming Soon Prologue available)
by silverblade1999
Summary: In a twist of fate, Tarika ascended from a matoran to a Toa. She fears the curse that was foreseen to settle on the new heroes, though her comrades looked so justice-driven nothing seemed wrong. And yet as she unravels secrets within her team, she realises she has to use her trust carefully, else place her entire homeland in the risk of desolation. First chapter on April 23rd.


_Before time had a name, the Great Beings weaved life into existence. It was supposed to be formless, a smooth course of life balanced by light and darkness. _

_Yes, it should be perfect._

_Mata Nui done his job, though it took a while. Spherus Magna is repaired. Peace is relieved through the realms. The Matoran universe has fully shifted from their home planet to the glorious new land they shall call home now. Matrons and Agori sing and dance with merry tranquility. _

_Then the unusual struck._

_New Toa teams were formed out of nowhere. Fear arose, and everyone pondered what this could mean for the future of us. The new Toa wandered aimlessly as everyone else waited in tension, for a sign of darkness to come. The Great Beings scratched their chins, surprised at the product their own creation made. _

_When time slowly chided the weapons from them, the problem revealed itself. _

_A massacre of dead bodies; ranging from Matoran to Glatorian tainted the lush green land Mata Nui had sacrificed for. Crushed buildings lay in the wake of the new darkness, leaving scars of ruination. _

_To shock and demise, it was the new Toa teams. _

_The original Toa that came from the islands panicked. It was clearly gnawing away the link the Agori and Matoran the Toa had fought so hard to gain. They finally decided to corner the new Toa, eager to glean the reasons for their immoral actions. _

_Alas, their powers were underestimated. _

_The Toa Nuva, the most powerful among the others, were easily battered down, before the so-called warriors disappeared off the face of the planet. _

_Hundreds of years passed. The Matoran and Agori were unsure what to do other than wait for what comes next from the mysterious attacks, going through their lives wary. The uneasy bond between the two worlds was left untended. _

_Then a scream came, describing a story of a city falling to fire by Toa-like figures. That was enough to spread alarm through the whole land, bringing a shatter to the peace so many people died for. _

_Even the Great Beings dreaded. _

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _

_Another glitch they cannot stop. _

_Since then, the screams never stopped, and cries always came. Wherever the problem came from, the Toas were always too slow, only to arrive at a scene of destruction. There was no warnings, only sudden storms of devastation._

_Naturally, theories spawn. Ones started claiming that they were possessed by the remaining spirits of Makuta, others think they weren't Toa from the start. The most successful rumour was form of a curse that somehow could turn every new Toa in Spheres Magna into something dark. Thus, the fingers start shooting blames; the Agori at the matoran for bringing seeds of destruction upon this land, and the Matoran simply fought back. The line between both kinds were pulled tight. _

_Riots bloomed all over the place, making the shaken land even worse. Civil wars raged. Toas tried to calm the conflicts, but to no avail of succeeding. _

_Finally the line snapped. _

_The Toa and Glatorians reached the last deal they'll ever make; leave the Agori alone, and both of them will only have one threat to worry about. With a heavy heart, they shook hands. _

_The shifting began again, and they found another habitable island, branding it with the name Konaka Nui with pride and fear. The Toa Rahaga and other Toa started exploring, leaving only the two main Toa Teams to guard the island. _

_So far, no threat has touched the island, not even the former Toa teams. But suspense and confusion still live in all of the hearts of Spherus Magna, for the reasons of betrayal and the sudden attacks. _

_In honour of the old enemy they're reminded of, the Matorans gave them a name from an ancient opponent: _

_Makuta._

* * *

_Before time had a name, the Great Beings waved life into existence. It was supposed to be formless, a smooth course of life balanced by light and darkness. _

_Yes, it should be perfect._

**_And yet._**

* * *

**Hey guys, it's da authoooor *sprinkles confetti***

**._. Okay not that amazing but yeah**

**I'm alive! :D on fanfiction! WOOOT**

**So yeah, this is what I produced in an hour after 1am. XD Super tired but thought this would be a fun idea, so please disregard any careless language mistakes. English is not my first language. The reason why I placed April 23rd as the first chapter thing is because 1) it's my birthday and 2) it's my first IGCSE exam day. 3_3 happy birthday to me.**

**And hey, Bionicles back! XD I was so happy when I heard the news I literally hit the roof. (Thank god for insurance). I like the fact that they revived the original Toas, but I feel like something better can be applied there to make it more indirect. The protectors seem like a good addition though it's basically like a Turaga, but something that can make the plotline, I don't know, dark and brooding? **

**What do you think?**


End file.
